Midnight
Midnight is a character created by TrixStudio (or rather one of his friends who isn't able to join the rp). She is the owner of the Midnight circus and the main performer (other than in the Grand Show)... as well as the second in command of the Star Matter. In the Rebirth RP, she carried out a few roles. Not only was she still a worker within Star Matter, as well as a worker at the LUNA Labs, but she also works for Sola (a character I was planning to add in). Appearance She is a pale blue puffball with red eyes. She has a blue and white crown with a yellow gem in the centre. The crown has purple flames coming out from the top. She also wears two golden, jeweled braclets on each of her... stubs, I guess? Personality The Original RP: She was originally shown as caring person. Later on, when her true intentions were revealed, she turned out to be a cruel and sadistic person, as she murders many people to make them become part of the ever-growing army. The Rebirth RP (old): Unlike the last RP, she is kept to herself, becoming less of an actual second in command, and it just being a title of sorts. She is still cruel and sadistic, but much less than she used to be. The Rebirth RP (new): Generally, she was quite enthusiastic, and but on a genuine smile at all times during work... most of the time. The few times she adopts a different, more sadistic behaviour is when she is with Sola. She has to keep that high status she climbed up to, after all. Powers and abilities She can fire flames out of her stubs, teleport, become a ghost, spawn different chemicals which do different things, force people backwards and summon a giant ball of green fire. She has the same abilities in the rebirth rp, but she still has some abilities she needs to learn. Backstory and role Original RP: Not much of her backstory has yet been shown. All we have learnt is that her parents have owned the circus since before the war (as well as the Star Matter) and that she was taken by Univa since she was young. Rebirth RP (old): She... doesn't like to talk about it. Rebirth RP (new): She has a simple backstory. She was born, enlisted in LUNA Labs as an aspiring scientist, causing her to later on join the Star Matter, and after certain circumstances at the Labs ended up working with Sola. With this in mind, she acts as a double agent. Affiliations Original RP: * Starlight/Univa: Being the second-in-command, she gets the most attention out of the army. She is allowed control the entire Star Matter making process and has killed many a Star Warrior for this. She feels very strongly towards him. * Everyone: She has very slight respect for every hero, but still despises them. Why? Because she's surprised they haven't died yet. Rebirth RP (old): * Starlight/Univa: She gets most attention out of the army, but is still treated like an underling. She feels strongly about Univa, thinking him as a great leader, but much of nothing else. Rebirth RP (new) * Starlight/Univa: They have a fairly strong bond, mostly helping him out with the analytical side of things, whether it be something as mundane as taxes, or something more complicated such as ensuring the machinery is working. * Luna: She loves working for her. Couldn't be happier with her job. * Dr. Cherez: Hardly sees him, despite being his assistant. * Sola: Though she feels bad for working for her, she was always the preferred sister to her. Trivia Original RP: * She used to be in the war... nah, it was a lie to get her trusted. * Her theme would be this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRsbq9cicDE * Her battle theme would be this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnfRcP3vqbE * Unlike her boss, she is okay with killing people, and does most of the dirty work for him. Rebirth RP (new): * There's... not much to go here. Everything that could've gone here is above, so... Guaranteed though there's some stupid tags for this page, as there is most others. Category:Female Category:Kirby RP Category:Star Matter Category:Villains Category:Puffball